Safety footwear has been known in Japanese Utility Model Publications Sho No. 28-9929 and Sho No. 30-16358 and comprises toe protector means positioned on the toe thereof and mounted on a member which is supported from a leg. Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho No. 44-585 discloses a safety shoe having a toe protector removably attached to the toe thereof by inserting a plurality of pins into aligned apertures in peripheral portions of the toe protector and the toe of the shoe. This arrangement makes it possible to provide safety shoe simpler than that of the above-mentioned types but there is the possibility of losing the pins by coming out of the apertures.
An object of the present invention is to provide a footwear having toe protector means removably attached to the toe thereof without any danger of losing pins.
This and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.